Sudden changes
by dog-tooth
Summary: Donna wakes up in the room with the Joker. When he asks her to kill an old friend she thinks that she won't be able to do it, but soon he's saying things that start to make sense in Donna's mind. Crossover–The Dark Knight/Prom Night. One-shot.


**Sudden changes**

**It's Halloween, I was bored and this came to my head :) **

**Donna wakes up in the room with a strange looking clown called the Joker. When he asks her to kill an old friend she thinks that she won't be able to do it, but soon he's saying things that start to make sense in Donna's mind. Crossover – The Dark Knight/Prom Night.**

"Wake up Donna." He whispered the words at first but when she still didn't stir he spoke them louder. "Come on Donna. Wake up! Rise and shi_iii_ne."

She twitched and suddenly her eyes started to flutter open. He covered his mouth, resisting the urge to giggle. A quiet groan came from her lips as she looked groggily around. However he noticed that her eyes quickly come to rest on the ropes that tied her arms to the wooden chair that she was sitting on. She started to panic, struggling against the restraints.

Only when he laughed did she notice that there was someone else in the room. The panic that flitted through her eyes was wonderful but it was too quick for him to relish in it. He'd have to work on prolonging that panic.

"Who are you?" she whispered fearfully. He could tell that she was taking in his face covered in black, white and red greasepaint, as well as his green streaked hair.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He thought about it. "Well, I guess you haven't had much chance to be watching the news recently, have you. You've been a bit preoccupied."

Donna looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Have you got a short term memory or something? Fenton?" She flinched at the name. "Aha, so you do remember."

"How do you know about him?" she asked. "And why the hell are you dressed like a clown?"

He ignored her questions. "I found you in a newspaper. A very interesting story, I must say." He took a step towards her. "You see, I'm not from – uh - around here. I'm from a _little_ place called Gotham. You might have heard of it." She shook her head but he continued anyway. "It's great there but there's this stupid **bat** that just stops spoiling my fun. I figured if I came over here then he wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Bat?" she asked, obviously not having heard of Batman.

"Yes," he muttered distractedly.

"But who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Joker," he replied simply, almost as if it was obvious. He ran a hand through his green hair. "You like?"

"You're a freak," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

He took his knife from his pocket and took a threatening step towards her. "What was tha-**t**?" he hissed.

"Nothing."

He grabbed onto her face and pressed the knife against her cheek. "I'm not a freak," he said quietly into her ear. "If anything you're the freak. Your mother and father were killed because of you. Oh, and we can't forget about your friends and boyfriend."

She tried to move away from him but he grabbed her face with both hands. "Get it into your head Donna. You're. A. Freak." With each word he tapped the knife against her cheek.

She whimpered and he watched the fear in her eyes grow. "Come on. Repeat after me. You're. A. Freak."

"You're a freak," she repeated insolently.

He slapped her around the face with the hand that was not holding the knife. "Don't be cheeky." She gasped in pain and he smiled. "Say it. Properly."

"I'm a freak," she muttered.

"Good." He let go of her face and twirled the knife absentmindedly. "So. I'm guessing you're psychologically disturbed. A young girl just _crying_ out for attention." She shook her head but he ignored her. "You just want to get revenge on the world that's been so cruel to you. Am I right?"

She shook her head again but this time she's not so certain. He leant down in front of her with the knife still clutched in his hand. "I'm gonna give you an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" she asked hesitantly.

"To cause some chaos. To bring a bit of madness back into the world."

"No," she muttered. "I've had enough madness to last me a lifetime."

"Really?" He tapped the knife against the arm of the chair making her flinch. "Cos' my theory is that once you experience a bit of madness you just want more and more. It gets to the point where you can't get enough of it. You long for that small sense of madness that makes your heart race and the blood rush through your veins." He looked down at her face, noting the wide eyes and flushed skin. "Like now." He smiled widely and rested his gloved hands on her legs. "You're scared but you like it. I can tell."

She started to shake her head but he grabbed her roughly. "_Don't_," he warned, sick of her shaking her head at him. "Don't lie to yourself Donna."

For a moment he thought about what to do but eventually he came to a decision. With two swift movements he cut the rope that tied her to the chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she moved her wrists to get the blood flowing again.

"I'm letting you go," he replied simply, turning away from her.

"Why?"

"Because I've got someone I want you to meet and it just won't be the same if you're all tied up."

"I don't want to meet anyone," she replied, standing up and stretching out her legs.

He smiled. "Oh, I think you'll want to meet him." He walked over to a door nearby and pulled it open. From the room came Ronnie, his face bloodied and bruised and his hands tied behind his back.

Donna let out a gasp, her hand covering her mouth in horror. "Ronnie?" she asked, taking a tentative step towards him.

He didn't have time to say anything before the Joker reached forwards and threw him to the floor. "Ronnie... Ron," the Joker said. "The only survivor of that brutal night." He looked over at her and grinned manically. "Oh. Apart from one, of course." Suddenly his arm flicked out and she let out a yelp as a knife clattered to the floor in front of her. "Kill him."

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He sighed irritably. "I mean grab the knife," he pointed to it, "and stab it into Ron over there. Take out a bit of that... anger."

For some reason she laughed. "You're crazy. I'm not gonna kill him. He's the only one apart from me who survived."

Suddenly the Joker was behind her, his mouth in her ear. "Exactly." She tried to move away but he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her to him. "Why should he get to survive, hmm? What makes _him_ so special?"

"What makes me so special?" she replied softly.

He chuckled darkly in her ear. "You were special to Fenton. He wanted to keep you alive. But Ronnie." He shook his head. "He was insignificant. He still **is** insignificant. No one cares about poor little Ron."

"But why should I kill him?"

Ronnie was shaking his head desperately at her but she ignored him, wanting answers, wanting to know why.

"It's simple isn't it? Whose Ron lost? No one."

"I lost Lisa!" Ronnie shouted out suddenly. "I lost my friends too."

The Joker laughed. (He seemed to do that a lot.) "It's not the same though is it Ron? Donna lost everyone. Her family, her boyfriend, her friends. I hardly think the loss of a girlfriend can be a comparison." His gloved hand stroked her cheek gently. "He doesn't know how you feel does he Donna. He doesn't know how much it hurts."

For once she had to agree with him. Ronnie didn't understand. How could he? "You're right," she said quietly, shocking not only Ronnie or the Joker but herself as well. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Of course I'm right Donna. Why don't you show Ron how much it hurts? Show him what you go through everyday of your life." He let go of her, pushing her gently in the direction of Ronnie.

She leant down and picked up the knife, weighing it in her hands. It was reasonably light and strangely felt comforting in her hands. All the while she stared at the knife she was purposely avoiding Ronnie's gaze.

"Don't do this Donna, please." Ronnie continued saying it over and over again and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Shut up Ronnie," she all but shouted at him.

The Joker chuckled darkly from next to her but she ignored him, still staring at the knife in her hands.

"But Donna," Ronnie continued. "You can't do this. If your family knew what you were thinking about doing then they'd be angry wouldn't they. They wouldn't want you even thinking about it."

She took in a harsh breath, her eyes moving to Ronnie's face. A rush of anger ran through her."What the hell would you know about my family? You never met them. They're dead." She stood up. "Or don't you remember."

"Donna-"

She cut him off. "My family are dead Ronnie and they're never coming back. What the fuck do you know, about anything?"

Slowly she started walking towards Ronnie who was still kneeling on the floor, his hands tied behind his back.

She circled him, watching as his eyes desperately tried to follow her movements. She didn't know what had overcome her. This Joker man had awakened something inside her that had lain dormant ever since Richard Fenton had been killed. She wanted revenge for everything that he'd done. Sure, she couldn't kill him twice, so maybe she'd have to think of other ways to let out all the anger and rage inside of her. Ronnie seemed like a good plan.

"Do it," the Joker said and those single words sent Donna into a sudden frenzy.

She thrust the knife forwards into Ronnie's chest, almost relishing in the noise that it made as it went through his flesh and muscle. He gave a scream but it didn't make her want to stop. Instead she carried on, stabbing him over and over. She was reminded of the time when she'd watched her mother being stabbed by Fenton but this time it felt different. She was the one who held the knife. She was the one who had the power of choosing who lived and who died. For once she was in control and she couldn't help but relish in the rush of power that spread through her.

Reasonably quickly she ran out of space to stab the knife into Ronnie and so she gave up, her feet collapsing from underneath her. Blood surrounded her and her clothes and hands were covered in it. The smell was strong and made her nose wrinkle slightly in disgust yet she couldn't be bothered to move.

A hand gripped her shoulder and she turned quickly, planning to cut whoever touched her but she soon found it was the Joker. He grabbed the knife from her hands and threw it to the side, before kneeling down in front of her, his hands roughly gripping her shoulders.

"Well done," he replied simply, grinning madly at her.

She should have felt awful but Donna did the only thing that felt right at that time. She started laughing, wild whooping sounds that sent chills of pleasure through her. Soon the Joker joined in with her and together they rolled around the floor, blood covering their clothes as they laughed at the world.

She felt amazing, she felt powerful, but most of all she was on top of the world and she never wanted to come down.

**A/N: It's not that I have anything in particular against Ronnie. It just kind of worked with my state of mind at the moment. Haha.**

**I'm not sure whether this will stay as a one-shot or not. It depends on reviews etc. **

**I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
